ologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wyvern Rex./Prelude to Xenology.
10,000 Years Ago... The Draconosaurus Rex regarded its human quarry with interest. Slowly picking its way through the glacier field, it stopped briefly to sniff the air for signs of others. There were none and there never would be any again. It scrabbled down a rock, placing itself directly in front of the hunter. A stone spear shifted hands and stabbed deep into its cold-blooded heart. The indifferent xeno observer on the high ridge simply wrote the details down before teleporting. 1957... "D" "Ah, K, good to see you." "Have the bug sweepers been in?" D pushed a note across the table. It read "no". The pad and pen were proferred to Blake, who wrote: "Details of the next mission?". Another sentence was forthcoming. "In Tunguska the Soviets are holding the election for regional leader." "Who will win?" "It's a fair election" said D, "we must see the public vote". D pushed over the details of Candidate Candiru. At this point, D reached for a recently checked typewriter. "It is known that Candiru has three interests: Dragons, 'Red Mercury' and not being mistaken for a Vampire. I want you to pose as a reporter and find out about all three. Yes, the Dragons seem odd but Dragonology should help. I do not know what 'Red Mercury' is. Only those higher up do. Still, no harm in finding out, eh?" "And vampirism?" "Take some garlic." Tunguska... The banners proclaimed "Victory for Premier Candiru!" in a manner which suggested 'printed three weeks ago'. "Premier Candiru, this is Hanna Klystrom reporting for Pravda. ''Can you tell us whether our defense systems will be strengthened in your tenure?" "Undoubtedly. We shall have nothing to fear about an attack from the imperialist powers." Typical propaganda. Still, the way in which he moved through the crowd of reporters was quite bizarre, almost floating as an ethereal spirit across dimensional planes. And now he approached Spencer Blake. "Premier Candiru, this is Blake reporting for The Times. Can you confirm or deny anything about 'Red Mercury' stockpiles?" "Well Spencer, they are actually violet in colour." This attracted a roar of laughter from the ''Pravda ''team, as feeble jokes by politicians often do. The question of why he was wearing sunglasses at midnight was unconnected. After a few more hollow questions the conference drew to a close, leaving Blake alone in the square. "Spencer?" The Next Day... The sub-heading, as Blake had feared, was "CAPITALIST BUFFOON HUMILIATED BY SHARP-TONGUED PREMIER .". He put the paper down and picked up his post. This sent the cockroaches running. "Phone bill, food bill and incitement to buy a piece of history with back issues of Pravda.''" As Blake had used public telephones and eaten in a cafe across the street, the post was consigned to the bin (assuming that the bin was free). However, an unusually neat envelope appeared inbetween the bills. Inside it read: Watch your back as you open the door. Blake found a belt and strapped his suitcase to his back before slowly prising it open. The first vampire descended from the ceiling of his room and bit deeply into his shoulder. Blake collapsed and reached for the L Pill he hoped that he would never have to use. The thing seized it from his grasp.Swallowing it, the creature tried desperately to revive itself with Blake's blood before crumbling into dust. In the dust, a second note read: See no evil. Blake madly scrambled down the stairs, fearing that the lift held more demons of the night and staggered through the revolving door. Fleeing for the airport,Blake noticed that his suitcase was gone but he was still sane enough to keep running. A short distance from the square, he turned into an alley. It was essentially full of bat. Now pursued by this creature, he ran to the open square, where he passed out next to the statue inscription of "Hear no evil". Local Government... Spencer Blake opened his eyes and for a moment thought that he had not. "Sorry about the gloom, Comrade, but some of us like it ! " "Speak no evil." "Sorry?" "Never mind." Candiru put down his sunglasses, revealing his sickly yellow eyes. "The eyes never change, Spencer. You should know that at least." "Candiru, put it in your note next time." "Note?", said the indignant vampire, "Note! Yes, I would gladly have any human, but ''psychology ''! " Blake decided to stop annoying him. "Who is that? ", he said, gesturing towards the BatThing. "Yes, these little beauties were quite popular around the time of Peter the Great but their rage meant that many, alas, died at the hands of vampires instead of monkeys. Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that this is the sub-basement. Do get up. " "Start talking about 'Red Mercury'." Candiru chewed the end of his finger thoughtfully before suspending it over a cup. A deep-violet drop glistened darkly as it fell. "Vampire blood. Anything else? " "The dragons? " "Surely you would not take away my only solace? Only breeding them has kept me sane." The sad thing was that he sounded reasonable. But then you saw those eyes again and the trail of those he destroyed. "Final question: Do you want my blood? " "No." Candiru rose from his desk and walked over to the BatThing. "Let me explain. Vampirism is dying. After lead was added to petrol, human blood became undrinkable and even poisonous. Not all of us have the strength. You were attacked, I believe? " Again,Spencer wondered whether he understood anything about his prey. "Yes." "Poor creature was killed by your blood as much as the poison pill. Yes, the non-ferals are preparing for the Long Sleep. Many will not make it, but sadly I will. Candiru the Invinicible, Lord of All Vampirism with no remaning subjects. I was the first, suffering none of the problems but enjoying all of the benefits. Except one. Tell me Spencer, have you ever slain a human? " "If they attacked me." "I have only ever killed two. One was in ancient Egypt, to see if another like me could be raised." "And the other? " "You, Spencer. You are my last victim. " Candiru was swift and powerful,making Spencer's concealed pistol useless. As the light faded, he saw Candiru starting to choke. The Airport... Spencer Blake was obviously awake, but not quite sentient. "Hello? " "Hello, Spencer ! D here. Just want to remind you that we were able to transfuse your blood in time. That Klystrom girl found you next to the Premier and we got you back to the Embassy." "It was dark." "Yes, dark. Anyway, J is off fighting "Ace", so you should have time to recover. " "And Candiru? " "Dissolved, I think. We shot the BatThing." Spencer finally relaxed. Under The Mountain... Candiru screamed in his uneasy sleep, broken by lead seeping through his withered veins. After a decade, the Last of the Fallen returned to his previous nightmares of Sisyphus... Category:Blog posts